Valuta Cinematic Universe (VCU)
Valuta Cinematic Universe (VCU) Films were a collection of movies with a shared character roster and universe. In the VCU, the individual characters can be referenced or even used in entirely different productions but share the same cohesive cinematic universe. On November 15, the VCU was officialy shut down by executive order from TMF, with orders that all directors attached to the VCU be purged from the project as well as TMF. History Concept Originally started by DonCurrency, the VCU was made to get rid of movies that were green-lit in TMF. The idea was that each robloxiwood director would be given a superhero adaption either based on an original idea or on a cinematic movie. Over time, the film series has grown and shrunk, gathering at one point directors such as Superpenguin55, ThecapcomFreak, and more recently Zilex1000 and Rick120. The Mike Hike Conflict A massive ordeal occurred when the rights to Mike Hike were given to the VCU by Thecapcomfreak. Over time, due to creative differences, the rights were reverted back to Capcom and nearly shut down the VCU permanently. The old phase 1 would have started with the film the Revenger, however due to the movie never being made, the VCU was delayed twice with little hope of salvation. Rebirth However on July 16, Rick120 asked for rights to do a Revenger movie, and CosimoValuta, owner of the VCU, broke a deal that his film would be included in the VCU if it did alright and could fit the dark gritty tone. On July 17, KrisBush15 was confirmed to direct Action Cop. On the same day, ThecapcomFreak was appointed to direct The Directors. When KrisBush15 was thought to have left on June 19-20, ThecapcomFreak was given the right to direct Action Cop. Official VCU Production began when Zilex1000 delayed Double Sided in favor of Nooblet on July 20. On that same day, CosimoValuta said that Legend of Lu and Man of Heaven will be starting production after The Heist at the same time, with Legend of Lu being completed first. Also on that same day, Thecapcomfreak announced production on Action Cop. On August 19, ThecapcomFreak took over the VCU, as CosimoValuta stepped down to Idea Manager. Ascension and Man of Heaven On September 28, ThecapcomFreak handed CosimoValuta to VCU again, and it was officially announced the VCU would continue. Man of Heaven and its storyline will no longer be a VCU film. A new policy has been created, The VCU can use other people's heroes and put them into VCU Films w/o a contract. CosimoValuta stated "Contracts have caused us trouble, so we do away with them." With this leverage, creative owners will not be able to hold leverage over the company. The obvious debate of taking other people' creation was silenced when TMF stated that if a person feels their character was stolen, they have the right to challenge us in Robloxiwood Court. It was announced on October 7, that Mike Hike: Accession would be a part of the VCU. On that same day, TMF announced VCU shorts that would be released onto the channel. However, that decision was reversed, and Ascension would be removed from the VCU. A debate over the Nooblet film continues as the project is currently in an unknown phase. Negoations with Zilex1000 had been tumultuous, and heated, as TMF wants to retain a movie for Nooblet while Zilex1000 argues his character to be removed completely. It was finally agreed that Nooblet would be in the VCU but Zilex1000 must have credit for any films involving him. Death & Aftermath Under executive order from TMF, the main supporters of the Valuta Cinematic Universe, the VCU was to be broken up. All contracts and obligations to films with characters in the VCU were dropped. All obligations for directors to make VCU films were dropped, on a voluntary basis. The YouTube Channel will be cancelled. All films in the VCU will no longer be in a shared universe, and is officially ended on November 15, 2013. This enacted the following actions: Hands of Revengance, by Rick120, would no longer be a VCU film. Rick Roll'd Productions would now have 100% full distribution rights to the film. The untitled Mike Hike vs. The Revenger film would be considered its sequel, not relating to a shared universe, but a simple crossover. The Copycat Vigilante rights would be returned to Mr44 for his own purposes, however, characters who were apart of the VCU, unless permission from the orginal owners, would not be ethical. The Bold Wolf would no longer be a crossover film, and full rights would return to the Heroes United Cinematic Universe. The Kris Bush and Gary Bush movies with Archangel would be cancelled, and the rights would return 100% to WRS Studios. TMF will not have their name attached to any of the projects. All films without attached directors would just be cancelled, as well as Nooblet returning to Zilex1000. The VCU shut down that day. Category:Movie Series Category:Shared Universe Category:Cancelled Movie Series